Rollende Steine soll man nicht aufhalten
by lamia in crapula
Summary: CombinationFic: Ein Vorschlag, wie es nach band 5 weitergeht. Am Schluss ist mein beta schuld... g ok, ich auch. naja.Ach ja, die Story is alt. schon n bissl her, dass ich die geschrieben hab


Titel: Rollende Steine soll man nicht aufhalten

Autor: monsterchenjunior

Email: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Combination

Rating: PG-16

Warnung: rape death violent depri

Kommentar:Ich hab meine Gedanken aufgeschrieben, wie's, meiner Meinung nach, nachBand 5 weitergeht. Da ich aber nichts von Politik und noch weniger von Biogenetischen Waffen verstehe, habe ich Toshiro und Sawada einfach rausgelassen,ebenso Hashiba, weil ich mit dem nix anfangen konnte verzeihtmir

Disclaimer: Sasaki, Hashiba, Tsuzuku, die restlichen Imonoyamas und die Nebencharaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Leeza Sei und ich will auch kein Geldverdienen und ebenso wenig irgendwelche Copyrights verletzen, indem ich sie meiner skrupellosen Phantasie aussetze. J.F. gehört aber mir.

Keiji Sasaki behielt sein übliches Pokerface aufgesetzt, als er von drei bulligen Kerlen durch die Flure eines sehr großen Hauses gezerrt wurde.

Innerlich war er aber gar nicht so kühl. Er machte sich Gedanken, Sorgen konnte man das nicht nennen.

‚Nehmt ihn mit' hatte der in Falten gelegte Mann vorhin gesagt. Er wolle ihn mit anderen Mitteln zur Zusammenarbeit bewegen.

Aber das bereitete Sasaki keine Kopfschmerzen. Er war einiges gewöhnt und traute es sich eigentlich zu, standhalten zu können. Er grübelte hauptsächlich darüber nach, wer dieser alte Mann gewesen war und was er mit Tsuzuku zu schaffen hatte.

Er hatte ihn als ‚Schwachstelle der Nummer 2 bei Imonoyama' bezeichnet. Das hieß dann wohl soviel, dass sie Tsuzuku erpressen wollten, warum auch immer.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, was ihm dann doch Sorgen bereitete, große Sorgen.

Wenn Tsuzuku bemerken würde, dass Sasaki nicht mehr da war, würde er sicher die Hölle auf Erden verursachen, nur um ihn wiederzufinden.

Sasaki kannte Tsuzuku gut genug, um die Folgen zu ahnen. Wenn er auch nur ein bisschen verletzt würde, konnten seine Entführer nur noch beten zu sterben, bevor Tsuzuku sie in die Finger bekam.

Sasaki wurde unsanft aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, weil er in einen sehr schmalen Raum geworfen wurde.

Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Doch noch bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, kniete einer der Männer, die ihn hergebracht hatten, auf seinem Rücken und zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren zu ihm hoch.

Sasaki hatte zuvor dessen Gesicht gesehen und es hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen.

Er hatte ein kantiges Gesicht mit einer Kerbe im Kinn.

Das Auffälligste an ihm aber waren seine Augen. Sie standen weit auseinander, was ihm einen leicht dümmlichen Ausdruck gab, aber wenn man in diese Augen hineinblickte, verschwand dieser Eindruck sofort.

Sasaki hatte selten so grausame Augen gesehen.

Jetzt flüsterte dieser Mann mit einer sehr rauen Stimme in sein Ohr:

"Es wird mir ein Freude sein, dir diesen hochmütigen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht zu wischen!"

Darauf folgte ein kaltes, gackerndes Lachen, der Druck auf Sasakis Rücken ließ nach und gleich darauf fiel die schwere Eisentür ins Schloss.

Nun hatte Sasaki Zeit sich sein Gefängnis anzuschauen.

Die Wände bestanden aus purem Beton und hatten keine Fenster, von der Decke hing nur eine kahle Glühbirne.

Direkt unter der Decke des Raumes, der für seine Größe erstaunlich hoch war, erkannte unser Gefangener einen Lüftungsschacht, damit er nicht ersticken musste.

Der war allerdings viel zu klein um hindurchklettern zu können.

In die Mauern eingelassen, ragten vier kleine Metallringe in den Raum. Sie waren kurz über dem Boden befestigt.

Sasaki durchschritt den Raum. Nach vier Schritten war er an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angelangt.

Ein Fluchtversuch schien aussichtslos. Er war zwar an den Händen gefesselt, aber dieses Problem hatte er schon nach wenigen Minuten beseitigt.

Er setzte sich auf den kahlen Boden und tat das einzige, was man in so einer Situation tun kann:

Warten, sich Fluchtpläne ausdenken und hoffen, dass man gerettet wird!

Hashiba arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Nicht etwa irgendetwas, um Sawada dranzukriegen oder zu finden. Nein, er suchte jemand ganz anderen: Sasaki

Er hatte alle seine Bekannten aus dem Untergrund kontaktiert, seine süße kleine Freundin dazu bewegt, ihm zu helfen und durchwühlte das Net

nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen.

Auf die selbe Art und Weise hatte er nämlich mal auf einer Seite paranoider Bürger den entscheidenden Hinweis auf einen Entführten gefunden.

Leider war seine bisherige Suche von A-Z erfolglos.

Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Es gab noch jemand, der ebenfalls nicht ruhte. Tsuzuku stellte über seine Beziehungen, ganz Japan und noch halb Asien auf den Kopf, ohne Erfolg.

Ein Grimm stieg in ihm hoch, wie er ihn noch selten verspürt hatte.

Er konnte sich an drei Fingern ausrechnen, warum man Sasaki entführt hatte, denn dass man Sasaki entführt hatte, war sicher. Er blieb schon seit zwei Tagen verschwunden.

Bei Hashiba hätte sich Tsuzuku keine Sorgen gemacht, der hätte wahrscheinlich bloß vergessen gehabt anzurufen.

Aber Sasaki war anders. Er hätte sich selbst von tausend Metern unterm Meer her noch gemeldet.

Tsuzuku kochte vor Wut und das ist bekanntermaßen ja ein extrem gefährlicher Zustand.

Die Bombe in ihm tickte und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie explodieren würde.

Er ballte seine Fäuste und griff dann zum Telefon.

"Owaru? Ich bin's. Hör zu, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Lass alles stehen und liegen und funk alle deine Stützpunkte an, sie sollen Suchtrupps nach Sasaki ausschicken!"

Völlig überrumpelt fragte Owaru am anderen Ende der Leitung:

"Und was ist mit Toshiro?"

"Um den kann sich Nagai mal für ne Weile kümmern. Ich brauche dich dringender."

"Wow, dir scheint's ja richtig ernst zu sein. Mal sehn was sich machen lässt. Wo soll ich ihn denn suchen?"

Tsuzuku knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Wenn ich das wüsste bräuchte ich deine Hilfe nicht so dringend!", knurrte er.

Die ewig fröhliche Art seines Bruders ging ihm manchmal ganz schön auf die Nerven.

"Ok, Ok, ich mach mich gleich an die Arbeit.

Wenn's was neues gibt, ruf mich auf meinem Handy an, bin wahrscheinlich unterwegs..." Tuuuuuuuut...

Sasaki war trotz seiner ungemütlichen Lage eingenickt. Er wurde von einem lauten:

"Potz Kuckuck, der hat sich ja schon wieder die Fesseln abgemacht!" geweckt.

Der Mann mit den grausamen Augen verpasste ihm einen unsanften Fußtritt.

Dabei meinte er:

"Ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Man nennt mich John Fetcher, kurz J. F. Das ist allerdings nur ein Spitzname." 1 Sasaki blickte ihn verächtlich an.

Menschen, die sich mit großen Namen schmücken, hatten meistens nicht viel auf dem Kasten. Wie sehr sich er sich täuschte.

J. F. verschloss die Tür und kniete sich neben ihn, ein kaltes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Jetzt wirst du die Hölle kennenlernen!"

Er band Sasaki, trotz dessen Versuche sich zu wehren, die Arme und Beine an je einen der Metallringe, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Nachdem er ihn noch geknebelt hatte, zog er ein Messer aus der Tasche und strich mit der Spitze unter Sasakis Kinn herum.

"Na, da vergeht dir dein arrogantes Face, was?"

Dann schlitzte er das Hemd des Gefesselten auf, ohne dabei sehr feinfühlig zu sein.

Das Messer auf den frei gewordenen Bauch gerichtet, meinte er:

"Wie lange wirst du wohl aushalten?"

Mit diesen Worten verpasste er ihm einen oberflächlichen Schnitt, der sehr blutete, ohne eine wirkliche Verletzung zu sein.

Mit einem raschen zweiten Schnitt, vervollständigte er das Bild eines Kreuzes. Dann sagte er zuckersüß:

"Na, das hat ja noch nicht so weh getan, oder? Du schaust ja immer noch so arrogant. Das wollen wir doch mal ändern!"

Mit diesen Worten holte er ein kleines Gefäß aus der Tasche, auf dem Sasaki

‚Salt' lesen konnte.

Er öffnete das Döschen und nahm eine Prise heraus, die er über der Bauchwunde fallen lies. Zuerst wunderte sich Sasaki, was das sollte, aber langsam spürte er ein heftiges Brennen an seinem Bauch entstehen.

J.F. holte noch etwas Salz aus der Dose und wiederholte was er eben getan hatte.

Sasaki zog zischend Luft ein...

In seiner Wohnung ging Tsuzuku gerade alle Leute durch, denen er mit seiner neuesten Aktion eventuell einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte.

Das waren sehr viele, darum suchte er nur die heraus, die er für fähig hielt, Sasaki zu entführen um ihre Geschäfte wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

Da fiel sein Blick auf einen Namen, der ihm schon im Zusammenhang mit dem Attentat auf Kayama und ebenso sein Appartement genannt wurde:

Arthur Bundy, der Vorsitzende der Waffenherstellerlobby.

Durch Tsuzukus Schlichtung der Bürgerkriege hatte er über 90 Milliarden Dollar Verluste eingefahren.

Für Tsuzuku war alles klar. Hastig wählte er die Handynummer seines kleinen Bruders. "Owaru? Ich bin's wieder. Ich hab ihn.

Mach dich sofort auf nach New York. Am Tokioter Flughafen findest du meinen Privatjet startklar. Alles weitere während des Flugs."

"Bitte?", kam die Antwort.

"Was heißt während des Flugs? Du weißt genau, dass ich das Handy da nicht benutzen darf."

"Brauchst du auch nicht. Wir treffen uns in 3 Stunden am Flughafen..."

Damit beendete er das Gespräch.

Um die Ausrüstung machte er sich keine Sorgen, die würde Owaru tausendprozentig dabeihaben.

Gerade als er das Haus verlassen wollte, klingelte das Telefon.

Tsuzukus Augen weiteten sich. Vielleicht war es Sasaki.

Er stürzte hin und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er hoffnungsvoll ‚Sasaki?' fragte.

"Tsuzuku, bist du das?", ertönte die Stimme Hajimes aus dem Hörer.

Enttäuscht antwortete er: "Jaja, was ist los?"

"Das sollte ich dich fragen. Was ist mit Sasaki? Warum klingst du so enttäuscht?"

In kurzen Worten erklärte Tsuzuku seinem großen Bruder, was vorgefallen war und was er jetzt tun wollte.

Da erklang dessen Stimme, ernster als gewöhnlich:

"Du weißt, dass ich euch nicht hindern werde zu gehen.

Aber wenn du dich innerhalb von drei Tagen nicht bei mir meldest, egal was geschieht, werde ich nicht hier warten, bis mich die Nachricht eures Todes erreicht.

Dann gibt es auch für mich hier kein Halten mehr und dann Gnade denen Gott, die euch etwas antun wollen."

Nach kurzem Schweigen fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich hoffe, es wird niemals so weit kommen. Viel Glück!"

Sasaki lag ohnmächtig in seiner Zelle.

J.F. betrachte mit Genugtuung sein blutüberströmtes, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Er war immer noch angebunden und trotz der Ohnmacht wurde sein Körper von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Plötzlich sah Sasaki wieder etwas Licht in dem Schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Ein Gesicht!

War das Tsuzuku?

Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf. Obwohl seiner unmenschlichen Schmerzen hatte er sich nicht zur Kooperation zwingen lassen.

Aber er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um das Gesicht vor seinen Augen klar sehen zu können.

"Bitte lass es Tsuzuku sein!"

betete er im Stillen. Doch als er die Augen weiter öffnete Blickte er nur in das abscheuliche Grinsen J.F.'s.

Ein Stöhnen entwich seinen zersprungenen Lippen.

"Haben wir etwa Schmerzen?", grinste der Folterknecht. "Och das tut mir aber leid!"

Dann stand er auf und rief einem vor der Tür etwas zu.

Kurz darauf kam jemand mit einem Eimer Wasser herein. Sasaki schöpfte Hoffnung. Vielleicht wollten sie ihm das Salz aus seien Wunden waschen.

J. F. nahm den Eimer und lehrte ihn über Sasaki aus. Noch bevor diesen das Wasser erreicht hatte, roch er schon den beißenden Geruch von Seifenlauge.

In rasendem Schmerz schrie er auf. Die Seife brannte höllisch.

J.F. sagte: "Du musst nur ein bisschen kooperieren!"

Sasaki keuchte: "Nein! Niemals!"

"Dann kannst einem Leid tun!"

Er schnipste mit den Fingern und drei Männern mit einem Seil und einer dicken Eisenstange kamen herein.

Sie legten die Stange über Sasakis Unterschenkel und banden das Seil an seinen Füßen fest. Er schrie auf: "Nein! Nicht!"

Zwei der Männer setzten sich auf die Stange und die anderen beiden begannen Sasakis Beine nach hinten zu ziehen.

Er schrie lauter, je größer seine Schmerzen wurden, bis schließlich mit einem lauten Krachen erst das eine, dann das andere Bein brach.

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Inzwischen saß Tsuzuku in seinem Jet wie auf heißen Kohlen. Owaru hatte schon eine Viertelstunde Verspätung.

Da, endlich kam er hereingehechtet.

"Sorry", meinte er nur.

Nach dem Start fragte er: "Wieso fliegen wir ausgerechnet nach New York?"

"Ich glaube, dass ich dort Sasaki finden kann. Wir gehen zum Hauptquartier der Waffenherstellerlobby."

Dann erklärte er Owaru den Grund für seine Vermutung.

An diesem Gebäude angekommen, machten sie sich an die Rettungsaktion. Beide hatten ganz schwarze Kleidung und Sturmmasken an.

Als erstes galt es an der Secrurity vorbeizukommen und Sasakis Aufenthaltsort zu finden.

Sie schlichen sich durch einen kleinen Dienstboteneingang an der Hinterseite des Gebäudes herein.

Für zufällige störende Wachen hatte der Jüngere der beiden eine kleines, aber feines Betäubungsgewehr aus seinem Repertoire mitgebracht.

Schlafdauer der Betäubten:

5 Stunden.

Die Schlafenden versteckte Tsuzuku so gut es ging in Nebenräumen oder dunklen Ecken.

Sie beschlossen sich in den Keller zu begeben,

da sie in den oberen Stockwerken nur Büros vermuteten.

Sie schlichen auf jede Deckung bedacht eine Treppe hinunter und einen Gang entlang. Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen, die immer näher kamen und keine Deckung in Sicht.

Owaru zog seinen Bruder in eine dunkle Ecke und sie pressten sich an die Wand.

Zwei Männer gingen an ihnen vorbei, die Gott sei dank so sehr in einen Streit vertieft waren, dass die Brüder unentdeckt blieben.

Diese schlichen sofort weiter als die Luft rein war. Hinter einer Ecke fiel ihnen eine besonders stark bewachte Tür auf. Es standen vier Wachen davor.

Tsuzuku grinste und flüsterte: "Volltreffer!"

Doch plötzlich verging ihm das Grinsen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei von der Tür her ertönte. Ihn packte das Grausen.

Das war Sasakis Stimme gewesen.

Nach dem Schrei war wieder Stille eingetreten, die jetzt aber von erneuten Schreien durchbrochen wurde.

Sasaki wand sich. Er litt schreckliche Qualen.

J.F. war vorhin hereingekommen, hatte ihm die Hosen zerschlitzt und begonnen in zu vergewaltigen.

Sasaki schrie, er konnte nicht mehr.

Seine gebrochenen Beine verursachten ihm noch zusätzlich unerträgliche Qualen.

Auch seine durch Seife und Salz verätzten Wunden machten es ihm nicht einfacher.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er unmenschliche Qualen ertragen müssen, und jetzt das.

Er war bereit aufzugeben, aber J.F ließ ihn nicht.

Da flog die Tür auf und ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann sprang herein.

Sasaki schöpfte Hoffnung.

Er hörte Tsuzukus Stimme hinter der Maske hervor, als dieser begann wütend schreiend begann auf den Peiniger seines Mitbewohners einzustechen.

J.F. röchelte und rollte sich von Sasaki runter.

Tsuzuku riss sich die Maske herunter und schnitt Sasaki die Fesseln durch.

Dieser konnte nicht anders, ihm liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter. Tsuzuku wollte ihn in den Arm und ihn zu trösten. Aber Sasaki keuchte entsetzt auf und zuckte zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige war geschockt, als er sah, wie entstellt sein Freund war.

Sein Körper war mit halb verkrusteten Wunden übersät. An seinen Beinen konnte man teilweise sogar die Knochen sehen.

In Tsuzuku kochte die Wut hoch.

Er wollte Rache.

Aber er konnte den verstörten Sasaki jetzt nicht alleine lassen.

Er musste sich voll und ganz auf Owaru verlassen.

Plötzlich kam ebendieser durch die Tür gestolpert, welche sofort hinter ihm ins Schloss geworfen wurde.

"Tut mir leid", sagte er niedergeschlagen. "Sie haben mich erwischt."

Owaru hatte sich vorher bereiterklärt das Ablenkungsmanöver zu übernehmen.

Jetzt saßen sie alle drei in der Falle, mit dem röchelnden J.F. in der Ecke. Tsuzuku zog seinen Pullover aus und wollte ihn um Sasakis entblößten

Unterleib wickeln.

Doch dieser schlug wie im Wahn nach ihm. Der jüngste der drei versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen.

Es kam nur angstvolles Stöhnen und Röcheln

über die blutigen Lippen des Verwundeten.

Es war unmöglich,

seine Wunden zu versorgen, da er niemanden an sich heranließ.

Tsuzuku wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge, doch er konnte die ganzen Tage nicht ihn die Nähe des Misshandelten, um ihm zu helfen.

Erst nach vielem beruhigenden und sanftem Zureden begann Sasaki mit monotoner, zitternder Stimme zu erzählen, was ihm wiederfahren war.

Immer wieder musste er abbrechen, da er von Angst- und Schreckensanfällen geschüttelt wurde.

Jetzt hatte er auch noch seine letzte Hoffnung verloren.

Da fiel Tsuzuku etwas ein.

Hajime hatte ihm doch geschworen, sie zu suchen, wenn er sich nicht innerhalb der nächsten Tage meldete.

Innerhalb der nächsten Tage kümmerte sich nicht wirklich jemand um sie. So wie es schien, wusste keiner der Männer, wer die neuen Gefangenen waren und erwarteten somit auch kaum einen weiteren Angriff.

Kurz nach ihrer Gefangennahme kamen ein paar Männer herein,

um J.F. wegzubringen. Es kam auch nur einmal täglich jemand, um ein spärliches Mahl zu servieren.

Von einem dieser Männer erfuhren sie, dass Arthur Bundy verreist war und in drei Tagen zurückerwartet wurde.

Tsuzukus Hoffnung stieg.

Vielleicht kam Hajime ja noch rechtzeitig.

Denn wenn Arthur Bundy erfahren würde, dass sich Tsuzuku Imonoyama in seiner Gewalt befände, ständen die Aussichten wirklich sehr schlecht.

Der dritte Tag der Gefangennahme brach an, der Tag an dem sowohl Arthur Bundy, als auch Hajime erwartet wurden.

Der Zustand Sasakis verschlimmerte sich mit jeder Stunde.

Es kam nicht selten vor, dass er aus heiterem Himmel zu schreien begann. Auch ließ er keinen in seine Nähe. Wenn die beiden Brüder ihn ansprachen, gab er nur unverständliche, angsterfüllte Laute von sich.

Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen vor der Tür.

Doch es war nicht Hajimes Stimme.

Alle Hoffnungen der Drei lösten sich in Luft auf.

Die Tür schwang auf und herein kam Arthur Bundy. Über sein faltiges Gesicht breitete sich ein kaltes Grinsen.

Mit einer ebenso kalten Stimme sagte er dann: "Die Herren Imonoyama 2 und 3. Wie nett von ihnen, mal vorbeizuschauen."

Er trat an Tsuzuku heran und betrachtete ihn genau.

Dann meinte er kopfschüttelnd: "Mein Gott, dass so ein unschuldig aussehender Mann es schafft, mir mein Geschäft in den Ruin zu treiben.

Nicht zu glauben, aber wahr! Tstststs. Dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob sie nicht bereit sind, ihre Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen.

Sie lassen ihre Finger aus dem Waffen-, sowie Ölgeschäft, und wir lassen ihren kleinen Freund hier am Leben!"

Bei diesen Worten ging er auf Sasaki zu. "Oh, verzeiht mein voreiliges Angebot.

Ihr kleiner Freund steht ja schon mit einem Fuß im Grabe!"

Damit wandte er sich wieder an den Langhaarigen 2:

"Ich bin übrigens nicht sehr erfreut, dass sie meinen Folterknecht umgebracht haben! Das haben sie wohl noch nicht gewusst?

Er ist an ihren Messerstichen gestorben! Das werden sie..."

Was er wurde, das erfuhren sie nie,

denn das Gebäude wurde plötzlich von einer riesigen Explosion erschüttert.

Draußen auf dem Gang brach Panik aus.

Von der Decke begann es zu bröseln.

In der Tür stand auf einmal eine breitschultrige Gestalt mit langen Haaren. Owaru sprang auf. "Hajime!"

Hinter dem Angerufenen standen ein ganzer Haufen maskierter Männer.

Hajime rief: "Schnell beeilt euch, gleich stürzt alles ein!"

Aber Tsuzuku schrie: "Es geht nicht! Sasaki!"

Der älteste Bruder hatte die Situation mit einem Blick begriffen und machte eine Handbewegung und zwei Maskierte eilten herein, um Sasaki hinauszutragen. Weitere folgten, die Arthur Bundy trotz seiner Gegenwehr mitschleiften.

Er hatte keine Chance, er war eben doch ein alter Mann.

Sie rannten um ihr Leben, im Wettlauf mit der Zeit. Durch Sasakis Verletzungen wurde das Ganze noch mehr verzögert.

Auch dass er sich in Todesangst wehrte erleichterte die Sache nicht besonders.

Schließlich fiel er durch den unsanften Transport in Ohnmacht.

Kaum hatten sie das Gebäude verlassen, als schon die ersten Betonbrocken begannen von dem Hochhaus herunterzustürzen.

Jetzt mussten sie sich noch mehr beeilen, um nicht von den Gesteinbrocken erschlagen zu werden.

Sie erreichten mit Mühe und Not die Fahrzeuge von Hajimes Truppen. Sasaki wurde notdürftig auf einen Rücksitz gelegt, dann brachten sie sich in Sicherheit, während hinter ihnen das Gebäude zusammenstürzte.

Zum Glück war das Hochhaus von einem sehr großen Park umgeben, sodass keine anderen Gebäude beschädigt wurden. Es wurden nur ein paar vom Staub des einstürzenden Gebäudes beschmutzt.

Sasaki wurde sofort mit Hajimes Hubschrauber ins Krankenhaus geflogen.

Bis auf Tsuzuku, der bei Sasaki bleiben wollte,

zogen sich alle auf Owarus Insel zurück.

Schon eine halbe Stunde nach dem Einsturz des Hauptquartiers der

Waffenherstellerlobby, überschlugen sich die Medien mit

Spekulationen über die Ursache.

Die Politiker standen Kopf, obwohl wie durch ein Wunder alle Menschen lebend aus den Trümmern geborgen werden konnten.

Da die ganze Geschichte an einem nationalen Feiertag stattgefunden hatte, waren nur wenige Leute im Gebäude gewesen.

Ein weiteres Wunder war: Keiner kam auf die Idee, den Grund des Einsturzes bei Imonoyama zu suchen. Noch nicht.

Tsuzuku blieb die ganze Nacht über im Krankenhaus und wartete auf das Ergebnis von Sasakis Operation.

Endlich kam ein Arzt aus dem OP-Saal und ging auf ihn zu.

Er erklärte ihm, dass die OP günstig verlaufen sei.

Sasaki werde wieder gesund, werde aber noch längere Zeit

Probleme mit dem Laufen haben.

Organe seien nicht verletzt, aber das Salz und die Seifenlauge habe großen Schaden im Blut und an den Adern angerichtet.

Es bestehe jedoch kaum Grund zur Sorge, die Heilungschancen ständen bei 97. Tsuzuku durfte sogar kurz zu Sasaki ins Zimmer.

Es standen zwar noch viele Geräte um ihn herum, aber Sasaki hatte schon wieder die Augen geöffnet und blickte seinen Freund an.

Seine Pupillen waren immer noch schreckgeweitet.

Er hatte noch einen Beatmungsschlauch in der Nase und durch einen Tropf wurde ihm Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel injiziert.

Tsuzuku setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und wollte ihm sanft über sein Gesicht streichen. Doch der Misshandelte zuckte wieder heftig vor der Berührung zurück.

Er blickte seinen Freund lange und prüfend an, dann schloss Sasaki auf einmal die Augen und eine einsame Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter.

Die Nummer 2 von Imonoyama saß noch längere Zeit neben ihm auf dem Bett, ohne zu wissen was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Sasaki sagte plötzlich leise mit zitternder Stimme: "Tsuzuku, ich... bitte, geh jetzt!"

Erschrocken über die kühle Abfuhr seines einmaligen so guten Freundes fragte er:

"Aber Sasaki, warum?"

"Geh jetzt, ich ertrage die körperliche Nähe nicht!"

Derweil überlegte man auf Owarus Insel,

was man mit dem gefangenen Arthur Bundy tun wollte.

Schließlich entschloss man sich ihn der Polizei auszuliefern

und ihn der Entführung und Folterung Sasakis, als auch etlichen schmutzigen Waffengeschäften zu beschuldigen.

Sie brachten ihn in Owarus Helikopter, um ihn ans Festland zu fliegen.

Doch plötzlich gelang es ihm während

des Fluges sich der Fesseln zu entledigen,

die Helikoptertür aufzureißen und ungehindert über offenem Meer abzuspringen.

Die Anderen konnten nur noch mitansehen wie er über tausend Fuß tief fiel

und dann auf dem Wasser aufschlug.

Drei Tage später fand man seine Leiche im New Yorker Hafen.

Zurück auf der militärähnlichen Insel, wollte es Owaru endlich wissen.

Wie zum Teufel hatte es sein größter Bruder fertig gebracht,

mit seiner nicht gerade kleinen Truppe von Japan bis nach New York zu kommen.

Als Hajime lächelte, lief ein Schauer den Rücken des Militärfreaks hinab.

Dieser Mann war ihm einfach unheimlich 3.

Jener meinte nur schlicht:

"Es zahlt sich eben aus, gute Beziehungen und ein bisschen Geld zu haben!"

"Und außerdem immer eine kleine effektive Bombe im Gepäck, was?", fügte der Kleine ironisch hinzu,

worauf abermals ein süffisantes Lächeln folgte, aber keine weitere Auskunft 4.

Tsuzuku war total aufgelöst. Das kam selten vor, aber wenn es einmal der Fall war, war es umso schlimmer.

Sein bester Freund seit der Kindheit wollte ihn nicht mehr in seiner Nähe haben.

Verzweifelt versuchte er diese Gedanken im Alkohol zu ertränken, obwohl das sonst gar nicht seine Art war. Diese Geschichte ging ihm näher als er gedacht hatte.

Sasaki ließ in seinem Trauma keinen der Ärzte mehr an sich heran, ohne dass er betäubt werden musste. Schließlich wurde er in eine geschlossene Anstalt verlegt.

Drei Tage danach erreichte Tsuzuku die Nachricht von dessen Tod. Er hatte sich mit einem T-Shirt an den Gittern des Fensters aufgehängt. 5

Nach zwei Tagen wurde er unter einem Baum auf dem Friedhof beerdigt.

Tsuzuku verkraftete den Tod seines besten Freundes nicht.

Er wurde eine Woche darauf an dem Baum über Sasakis Grab erhängt gefunden.

1 John Fetcher war mal ein berüchtigter Henker fg

2 Ich bin immer noch sauer auf Leeza Sei, weil sie ihm die Haare ‚geschnitten' hat. Deswegen hat er bei mir wieder lange Haare.

3 Owaru! Das ist dein Bruder! Tststs ;-)

4 Lasst eurer Fantasie freien Lauf (bin ja auch nicht allwissend)

5 In solchen Anstalten bekommt man Gürtel, Schnürsenkel, Messer und alles womit man sich umbringen könnte abgenommen

Juhu! Geschafft! Schreibt mir eure Kommis! Bitte!

Eigentlich sollte das ja keine Darkfic werden, war's auch erst nicht, aber es hat sich nach der Korrektur halt so ergeben.

Tausend Dank an Ai-chan, die mich geprügelt hat, das zu schreiben.

Dann noch an das Yahoo-Chinahaeschen, weil sie meine beste Freundin ist(das ist ein guter Grund zum Danken, wirklich)

Und ebenso an das Halbe Fischbrötchen fürs Beta-Lesen.

Wundert ihr euch über den Titel? Die Fic heißt so, weil der 5. Band "Ein Stein kommt ins Rollen" hieß.

Monsterchenjunior verabschiedet sich.


End file.
